Tunneling solar cells currently under development (e.g., heterojunction silicon solar cells) is known to its high efficiency with its power generation significantly improved for reducing power generation costs.
During a manufacturing process for a common heterojunction silicon solar cell, a transparent conductive oxide (TCO) layer is formed on a polycrystalline silicon surface served as a passivation layer for electric conduction, and yet, deposition of the TCO layer can cause damages on the polycrystalline silicon surface such that a passivation effect is lowered instead. Accordingly, to prevent aforesaid issue, currently, a buffer layer is formed on the polycrystalline silicon surface in advance. However, equipments for forming such buffer layer are different from equipments for deposition of the TCO layer, thereby increasing equipment costs.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop a solar cell capable of reducing damages caused by deposition of the TCO layer while improving overall efficiency of the solar cell.